Character QA
by Skywinglover
Summary: Title explains it all (rated T for language)
1. Chapter 1

**Hiiiii, so I've been writing a lot of fics lately and not finishing them, so I decided to write about demigods answering questions about camp life, sibling wars, and other personal things. I probably won't include the main characters because I feel like iknow to much about them to really let my creativity fly. We will be interviewing the Hermes and Apollo cabins a lot because they are my fave! Love you guys! 333 :);):)**

* * *

 **Okay are first contestants on Demigod Q/A, we have some children of Hermes. Let me introduce you to Travis Stoll. Connor Stoll, Evelyn Stoll, James West, Isabella Green, Grayson Adams, Chris Rodriguez , Andi Brown, and Nora Ward.**

* * *

 **Me: Hey guys, how are you doing? *does finger guns***

 **Isabella: Who is she, and why is she pointing her fingers at us like that?**

 **James: She is a fanfiction writer, she is writing about us.**

 **Grayson: duh!**

 **Me: okayyyyy,*clears throat* First Question! What is your favorite color?**

 **Travis: Oh come on, you can do so much better than that.**

 **Connor: Yeah, ask us something interesting!**

 **Nora: Yeah, ask Travis about his new giiiiiirlfriend* nudges Travis***

 **( The rest of the kids snicker and wink at him)**

 **Travis, who's voice is like 3 octaves higher than usual: What, me and Katie, nah we're just... friends.**

 **Evelyn: We never said anything about Katie being your girlfriend Trav.**

 **Travis: MY FAVORITE COLOR IS GREEN!**

 **Andi: Like a certain daughter of Demeter's eyes.**

 **( more snickering. Hermes children love to snicker)**

 **Me: Okay, so umm, you guys pull any good pranks lately?**

 **Connor: Uhhhh, yeah!**

 **Grayson: We covered the entire Ares cabin in craft clue and fake feathers last week.**

 **Nora: It was great!**

 **James: The look on their faces.**

 **Isabella: I have pictures.**

 **( she shows me polaroids of a dozen angry looking demigods that looked like Half geese instead of Half Gods.)**

 **Me: Was that a good idea, did they do anything to get you back.**

 **Travis: Yeah, they ambushed us during capture the flag. But luckily we're all pretty fast, flying shoe's helped. But they still got Grayson.**

 **( Grayson holds up broken arm)**

 **Me: ohh, um...**

 **Evelyn: But the looks on their faces!**

 **Me: So, your all children of Hermes, he's pretty cool. What kind of abilities did you inherit from him?**

 **Nora: Oh, well we are pretty mischievous and good at stealing things. We are also really Persuasive.**

 **Evelyn: We are also spectacular athletes, we are super naturally fast.**

 **Chris: Dad has a lot going on, he is pretty much the God of everything.**

 **( thunder rumbles)**

 **Chris: OKAY, NOT THE GODS OF** _ **EVERYTHING.**_

 **Me: Who are you yelling at?**

 **Chris: Zeus is** _ **such**_ **a drama queen. Oh, well back to the question.**

 **Connor: Dad is the God of a lot of things, so we have a lot of random powers. Like, Hermes is the god of Languages, so we speak fluent in almost every language!**

 **Me: Impressive!**

 **Andi: Yeah, and since he is the God of the roads, anyone who uses them is obliged to help us if we are in need.**

 **Me: Useful! So, uh moving on...**

 **Me: Inbetween all this prancing and stealing you guys do, what are some of your hobbies. Like, do you play any sports?**

 **All: YES!**

 **Me: Okay! Calm down guys it's just a-**

 **Isabella: Since Hermes is the God of Athletics, we are pretty talented at all of them.**

 **Grayson: My favorites are Track, Soccor, Basketball, Baseball..**

 **Travis: Football!**

 **Evelyn: Track is so a better sport than Football.**

 **Nora: I like track, but Soccor's my favorite!**

 **Me: Okay guys, hold it, do you play all of these sports?**

 **All: Yeah.**

 **James: I play seven sports!**

 **Andi: Ha, weak I play nine!**

 **Connor: What sports do you play?**

 **Me: extreme reading.**

 **Connor: Okay, never heard of it.**

 **Me: Well, I asked about your hobbies, so what do you do outside of sports?**

 **Andi: Well, I do like video games, I like reading too.**

 **James: I make video's for myDemigodstagram account. Follow me James_West_Pranks.**

 **Andi: This isn't an advertisement, James.**

 **Nora: I like drawing, but between all my sports and camp, I don't have a lot of time.**

 **Chris: I like volunteering for community projects.**

 **Andi: goody-goody.**

 **Evelyn: I really like to Travel. I've visited fourteen countries so far!**

 **Andi: Traveling is not a hobby!**

 **Travis: Probaly stealing.**

 **Connor: Or playing practical jokes.**

 **Isabella: I'm with Andi in the video game thing, I also like doing DIY projects.**

 **Grayson: Hmmmm, stealing or watching Netflix.**

 **Me: Okay, guys, last question! I know it's pretty basic, but what do you plan to do once you finish school.**

 **Travis: Next year I'm going to college in New Rome, I have always wanted to be a reporter or something like that. Any job where I can travel. In fact, I'm studying aboard for Freshman year in Germany.**

 **Connor: I kinda want to pursue a job in buissness, but nothing too serious. I got a sports Scholorship to University of California, so no idea where that will lead.**

 **Evelyn: I definitely want to keep traveling. But something I really love is writing. So maybe an Author?**

 **Andi: I really want to be a teacher, I don't know what grade I'll teach, but I want to attend Athens University.**

 **Chris: I'm not sure about College right away, I am, however going to keep doing community projects. I want to do something big, like feeding malnourished children in third world countries or cleaning the oceans. Stuff like that. I also want to start a organization to help give equal opportunities to the less fortunate.**

 **Me: Awwwww, that's so sweet. Clarisse is really Lucky, Chris.**

 **.**

 **Isabella: I graduated last year, a year early might I add, and I have been accepted into Princeton. I'm looking for a career in Politics.**

 **Connor: We call her President Green.**

 **Grayson: I have no clue what I'm doing with my life and I don't have a problem with that.**

 **James: I'm super athletic, even for a child of Hermes. So maybe something like the Olympics in my future?**

 **Nora: I'm actually only, like, twelve, so like, I don't even know what algebra is so...**

* * *

 **Me: and, my dear readers, I have a question for you, did you enjoy this chappie. If so, plz plz plz leave a review! Leave questions for our Demigod friends, and I'm open for constructive criticism! I will be giving out virtual cookies for particularly nice reviews. I just brought them out of the oven, look. (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**  
/ **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! Today we will be interviewing the Apollo cabin. My current favorite of the cabins! We will be interviewing bigger groups of people for the larger cabins like Hermes, Apollo, and Ares. And smaller groups for the smaller cabins. Today we will be interviewing Will Solace, Kayla Knowles, Austin Lake, Lee Fletcher, Michael Yew, Arianna Anderson, And Madison Kelley.**

* * *

 **Me: Hey guys! Hope your excited for our Q/A.**

 **Will: Hi**

 **Kayla:*waves***

 **Lee: * smiles and waves***

 **Madison: Hey!**

 **Me: Wow, your much friendlier than cabin 11!**

 **Arianna: Thanks.**

 ****

 **Me: So, Apollo is the god of music. I've heard you also excel at the Arts! Ever heard of Musical Theatre?**

 **Austin: Yeah, we pretty much** _ **live**_ **for musical theatre in cabin 7!**

 **Will: We especially like Broadway shows!**

 **Kayla: I swear I know every word to every song in** _ **Hamilton.**_

 **Me: Okay, I** _ **love**_ **theatre too! How about we play a game. I'll saw a line from a Broadway song and one of you finish the verse.**

 **Michael; Okay, sounds fun.**

 **Austin: I'll probably destroy you all.**

 **Will: No way, I've been doing theatre since I was in** _ **Kindergarten!**_

 **Me: Okay let's start with something easy.** _ **Do you hear the people sing?**_

 **Will: Singing the song of Angry Men!**

 **Austin: It is the Music of a People who will not be slaves again!**

 **Kayla: I LOVE LES MIS! My dad took me to see it when I was a little kid!**

 **Me: My local theatre group did a production of it a couple years ago! Okay next one. We start with stars in our eyes.**

 **Arianna: We start believing that we belong.**

 **Madison: But every sun doesn't rise.**

 **Lee: And no one can tell you where you went wrong.**

 **Me: Great, Dear Evan Hansen is my Fav. Okay last one. How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore-**

 **Michael: A SCOTSMAN DROPPED IN THE MIDDLE OF A FORGOTTEN SPOT IN THE CARIBBEAN BY PROVIDENCE IMPOVERISHED, IN SQUALOR-**

 **Kayla: Okay Michael, I'm going to stop you before you get carried away.**

 **Will: He has a thing for Hamilton.**

 ****

 **Me: Okay, that was fun. Second question. Is it true that Apollo has more sons than daughters?**

 **Lee: Yes, it may be due to the fact that He is the God of Young Men.**

 **Will: Yep, 4 girls and 17 boys.**

 **Me: Wow, that's a lot of siblings!**

 **Arianna: 21 in total.**

 **Madison: The second biggest cabin, Hermes has 26, Ares and Apollo are almost tied. Ares has 20.**

 **Will: A daughter of Apollo is supposed to be really rare, so we're really protective of Kayla, Arianna, Madison, and Ciara.**

 **Me: That's so cute!**

 **Arianna: It's really not.**

 **Madison: It gets annoying when your brothers won't let you walk around camp without at least five of them to "escort" you.**

 **Kayla: Wait till they find out about Ciara's new boyfriend!**

 **Madison:**

 **Arianna:**

 **Kayla: oh.**

 **Lee:... Boyfriend?**

 **Michael: BOYFRIEND?**

 **Austin: WHO IS HE?**

 **Will: Not that Jerk from Aphrodite cabin right?**

 **Madison:**

 **Kayla:**

 **Arianna:**

 **Will: RIGHT?**

 **Kayla: Uhhhhhh..**

 **Will: Grab your bows, boys, we're going Demigod hunting.**

 **( all 17 of Apollo's sons file out the door)**

 **Me: Guys the Q/A!**

 **( Ciara walks in)**

 **Ciara: What's going on, Where are the boys going.**

 **Madison: Kayla told them about Dylan!**

 **Ciara: What, seriously?**

 **Kayla: Maybe...**

 **( Ciara pulls out phone and starts dialing)**

 **Arianna: Who are you calling.**

 **Me: The police, hopefully.**

 **Ciara: I'm calling Dylan.**

 **Kayla: Tell him I'm sorry!**

 **Madison: Screw the apologies, tell him to run like a child of Hermes.**

 **Ciara: He didn't answer.**

 **( the cabin 7 war cry can be heard in the distance, followed by a sound like arrows flying. Screams of pain can be heard from the direction of Cabin 10. It sounded like they hit their targets)**

 **Ciara: Shit.**

 **( the girls run out)**

 **Me: but, the q/a!**

* * *

 **Sorry for the chappie getting cut short, I had to get back to Cabin 3 or Percy would worry. Hopefully we will get the Apollo kids back to finish their Q/A. Maybe Dylan will be okay, but I doubt it. There's a reason the daughters of Apollo usually stay single... please R &R, I have Virtual cookies.(::) (::) (::). Also, in the reviews you can leave me OC,s to use in this fix. You should leave the first and last name of your OC, if they have any nicknames you would like me to call them by. Their gender and godly parent( I'll be looking for some. Children of Ares or Demeter soon) and tell me a little about them. See you in the next Chappie!**


End file.
